My Fairy Tale
by Meow98
Summary: Lucy is in love with Laxus. What happens when she confesses to him? Find it out!...One-shot


Finally it's finished! 8D  
This story really tortured me -.-''...I had to erase it 5(!) times before it becomes like this...I like the result ^u^  
It is written for a reallyyyyyyyyy good friend of mine whom i love her :) Here is your present ^/^ Hope you like it! :3 - You know who you are ;D  
Minna enjoy! :3  
Favourite crack pairing LaxusXLucy :DD

* * *

Ι learnt what it's like to have a heartrending feeling since I fell in love with someone. Also I noticed that love is so trivial. I want to tell so much to him but I can't. I can't even face him properly. He is the only one that can fulfil my heart. It's so difficult to control my feelings for him, but if I confess….maybe I get broken….I haven't confessed to anyone before so it's the first time I experience this. I want to confess to him so bad because I want to know what's like spending time with him as a couple, I want to hear saying that he loves me. Why did I fall for him?  
''You should confess!'', the girl next to me said.  
''I-I can't…'', I whispered, ''He probably thinks that I am a stupid blonde girl…'', I told her and sighed.  
''Juvia still thinks that you should confess….When you love someone you have to make your feelings clear to him.''  
Maybe Juvia is right. She is in the same position with me. She loves someone who doesn't notice her. Maybe I should make my feelings clear. I can't let them torture me every day. That's the only way.  
''I will do it! I have no other choice.'', I said.  
At least if he didn't return his feelings back to me, I would know the truth. Truth sometimes hurts, I know it, but it's for the good. If I confess, I will know if I should have hopes for a happy ending.

''No!'', I shouted.  
I wanted to rent a book from the local library but it had already closed. I was late. This is going to such a boring day! And Levy-chan had gone on a mission! That was unfair.  
All of a sudden, I felt a drop in my head. Eh? Was it raining?! That was impossible! It was so sunny today. I didn't even had an umbrella with me! I would get soaked! I sighed. Today was a difficult day. I had taken a serious decision. I had never imagined how complicated love was. I was always dreaming that I would fall in love with a prince and we would live happily ever after. I guess that was a fairy tale only! My own fairy tale was full of battles and a guy that didn't care about love and thought me as a friend. What was I saying? Not even a friend! I was probably a little girl to him or something like that. I couldn't believe it!  
''Are you going to stay here and get wet?'', I heard a familiar voice.  
''Of course not! I-I…Laxus!'', I shouted.  
Ok that probably wasn't an illusion. He was real. Standing in front me!  
That feeling again! My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would rip out of my chest.  
''Where are you going?'', he asked me.  
''Home.'', I just said.  
''I am coming with you''  
Eh?! What was that? I couldn't do that. Why had he appeared? He hadn't even asked if I wanted him come with me.  
''Come here'', he told me giving his coat, ''Wear it or you will catch a cold.''  
I blushed, ''Thank you'', I murmured.  
We were walking in silence…Not exactly silence, since I could hear my heartbeat! It hurts so much being in love, it's like you are sick and can't cure. But sometimes even if you hurt, you feel good.  
''You know you don't have to walk me home…I am fine going alone'', I told him.  
He didn't reply back.  
Why is my fate torturing me? If that continued ….. If we kept being together, then I….  
''Are you okay?'', he asked me suddenly.  
''Eh?''  
''Your cheeks are red'', he said.  
Oh my god! Had I blushed?  
''I-it's nothing!'', I whispered.  
If this kept going, I wouldn't hold out for long. My feelings inside me were overflowing. I had to get away from there. But how? It was only a matter of time before I…  
''I have to go!'', I said.  
''Why?'' he asked.

There was no time of explaining. I tried to run faster but he graded my hand.  
''Is something wrong with me? Why are you avoiding me?''  
''It's not like that.'', I said slow.  
''Then what?'', he asked with a louder voice.  
Why couldn't I return the time back? Now I had to say those things! Everything was going to be destroyed!  
''I….love you''  
I said it! I felt better! It's like you are free. You don't have this pain anymore. But what was going to happen? Laxus was looking me with a blank face. Was he angry or would he tease me about my confession? I wasn't sure about anything.  
''Is this true?'', he asked.  
I looked down. I didn't want him to notice my blush. Should I run away? My heart was in pain, I couldn't even breath properly!  
''So what if I am in love with you?'', I asked him.  
There was no way my desire for him will stop! I wouldn't get away from him! There was no returning back. I fell for him like a fool! I couldn't understand why this happened to me!  
Then without noticing, Laxus lean close to me and….kissed me! This couldn't be true! His lips were soft like a feather. I couldn't believe it. All this love and passion awake inside me. It was like I was in heaven. I was finally kissing him! I didn't want the moment to stop but it did! Well, I didn't care because I was able to kiss those lips I had been always dreaming!  
Now we were looking each other without saying anything. I was sure that my whole face was red!  
''So what now?'', I whispered after a while.  
Laxus took a big breath, ''I guess, I fell for a cute blonde girl'', he finally said.  
I smiled shyly. All these things happened only in a few minutes. How did this happen?  
''So…what about going somewhere together tomorrow?''  
Is this a date?!  
''S-sure'', I murmured.  
He laughed, ''You are so adorable when you are shy'', he said taking my hand into his.  
I had read a million fairy tales but I had to admit that my own was the best!

* * *

Meow98: Did you like it? ^-^ Waiting for reviews :3


End file.
